


officetime tryst

by orphan_account



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Muteness, Texting, also listen the fuck up im going to write as much stanley/narrator if it kills me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: stanley gets a program to be able to talk to the narrator.





	officetime tryst

How long had they known each other now? Weeks? Months? Years? Did it matter?

The constant defiance had slowly become less and less aggravating to the Narrator. There was nothing left to do. All the skeletons in the closet had been exposed. Stanley had nothing left. But he knew he had to keep moving, or the Narrator would stop talking. He just didn't want to be alone.

They didn't hate each other, but at the same time, they weren't friends. They knew each other and their lives were slave to each other's, but it was an okay existence.

The boring cream colored ceiling burned into Stanley's retinas, as he lie still on the carpet. His legs were tired from carrying him across the map, and they refused to move another step. It had been ages since he last slept, so while he could, he at least tried to rest.

"Stanley, come check the computer by 424," The Narrator commanded.

This was new. Stanley knew that following the order would lead him down a rabbit hole of choice, but it was better than constantly waiting for nothing. He pressed the bright green power button on the monitor, and on it was a program, that read in yellow text:

_Welcome to the Stanley Parable Communication Chat!_

_N: Hello, Stanley! I've created this program, just for you. It will help you with communicating with me, when you need._

It was a bit humiliating, to have to use a program to communicate, but it was much better than being silent for the rest of his life. Stanley put his fingers on the keyboard, but had no clue of what to say. Would these be his first words to his looping reality?

_S: who are you? please tell me._

It wasn't the most eloquent choice of words, but it didn't matter. He needed to know.

The "Narrator is typing" message seemed to flicker on and off, showing his hesitation.

_N: I can't tell you my name, Stanley. I know it's lonely being stuck here with someone you don't know, but I can't._

_S: tell me something else, then. tell me anything about you. anything that isn't your name._

_N: What would you want to know?_

Stanley realized that he had not gotten this far before.

_S: anything, really._


End file.
